The Charge Redone
by whitelightner78
Summary: This story happens six months after the Courtship of Wyatt’s Father. Leo didn’t know about Chris yet. Changed End ! Please read and review! Thanks!Finally finished. Beta reader wanted !
1. Overview

**Disclaimer:** Charmed and its characters doesn´t belong to me. I´ ve just bored them. I don´t earn any money, just your reviews.

* * *

This story happens six months after the Courtship of Wyatt's Father. Leo didn't know about Chris yet.

**

* * *

**

Greetings  
Whitelightner78

**

* * *

**

**Overview  
-----------**----

Chapter 1: Elder Talk

Chapter 2: Visting the family

Chapter 3: Christina, Rose and the others

Chapter 4: Do you really want to know?

Chapter 5: New destiny

Chapter 6: Lost and won

Chapter 7: The future

Chapter 8: Hello dad!

Chapter 9: The ways, they walked 1 – Christina

Chapter 10: The ways, they walked 2 – Christopher

Chapter 11: The ways, they walked 3 – Steven and Emily

Chapter 12: The Elders present


	2. Elder Talk

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything this is just for fun!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Elder Talk**

„Why me? ", Leo asked the other elder. "You guys separate me from my son and wife, so I could stay up, with you. And now you order me to take care of a girl I didn't even know, but for bite me to see my family again? Aren't there enough other whitelighters down on earth anymore to take the job?" "This is a special girl. She is not only a witch, she is also part elder. Just like her father." "Oh, another elder has broken the rules and I'm the on that should care of his kid?" "Yes, we want you. You are the right one for that job. The little One is just one year old, but very strong in magic yet. Rose needs our help, because she hasn't any magical powers. You need to guide und take care of that kid." "What does that mean? Do you want to tell me that the girl inherited all the powers from her father? Than means that he must be half witch, half elder. Who is he?" "You got it right; Leo. Her father is a half breed. We are sure he would love it to take care of his little girl, but he didn't know about her existent yet and her mother didn't want to tell him about her." "Why?" "The two had a one night stand, around 2 years ago. She still loves him, but she also knows that his heart belongs to another woman." "

The night the baby was convinced, they had talked about god and world and got drunk afterwards. As a result of it they ended up in bed together. When she found out about being pregnant she was very happy. At least she had something that reminds her of him. He hadn't told her about being magical and so she was very shocked when the baby, she was four months pregnant with, first showed her magic. This was the first time we contacted Rose, to explain her everything about her special baby. First she didn't get what we are trying to tell her, but after a short moment we got her okay to send a guarding angel for the little girl, when her magic got too strong to take care of it alone anymore. She made us promising her something and we agreed. Rose didn't want us to tell the father's baby about the little girl's existent. Now this moment has arrived. We all agreed that you are the right one for the job, because you have already lived in one place with a little baby and know how to guide and to protect it the right way." "All right! I'll do it, but I want to see my son and wife, again." "Okay, but just for a short moment." Remember, you just allowed to watch and not to talk." With this words they finished there conversation and Leo orbed himself down to earth. He was so exited to see this family again. It had been so long since he last had the chance to do it.


	3. Visting the family

**Disclaimer:** I still don´t own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – ****Visiting the family**

Leo arrived at P3. This was the place where he sensed his family. He was happy that the elders allowed him to have a look at his family, even if it was just for a short moment. Leo had to know if they all were all right. He arrived at the small back room of P3. There was Chris, peacefully sleeping on the sofa. He didn't woke up or stir when Leo looked at him. He opened the door carefully not to wake him up and left the room. Before he started to walk to the bar, Leo made himself invisible. In front of the bar he saw Wyatt. The little boy was happily playing with his toys. Than he saw Piper, who was standing behind the bar. She seemed to be all right. Leo loved it to see his family healthy and happy. Just a moment later Piper left her place behind the bar and went strait to Wyatt's playpen. This was the time that Leo realised something, Piper belly was very big. His former wife was pregnant. "Pregnant?" he thought. "Who might be the father? The new man on Pipers side? Or wasn't it a new one?" He thought, about Wyatt's birthday and there last night they shared together in the ghostly plane. This baby also could be his. It was six months ago. That would fit. He would love it to talk to his ex – wife, but he knew that he wasn't aloud. Leo had to leave. His new charge and her mother were waiting for him. He orbed away.


	4. Christina, Rose and the others

**Disclaimer:** I still don´t own anything.

* * *

**C****hapter 3 – Christina, Rose and the others**

Rose, the girls mother, was very nice and little girl was cued. She had long brown hair und deep green eyes. Her mother named her Christina Paula Andrews. The girl reminded Leo to someone, but he didn't know to whom.

The time passed by and Leo had a great time with the little girl. One day she broke her leg and he orb her and Rose to the hospital. A short time the doctor had fixed her leg. As the three of them had left the room, the little girl looked around. There was nobody the seen. This was the time she decided to do something. They left in a flurry of blue orbs and got solid again in an empty floor of another station. Christina pointed to a big window. Leo took her up and walked, followed by Rose, there. Leo recognized it fast, it was the nursery station. Behind the window there were a lot of babies. One baby boy caught his special attention, because of his name. Christopher Perry Halliwell stood on the shield that hangs over the little bed. His date of birth was seven days ago. "Halliwell", Leo remembered Piper begin pregnant. This must be her little baby boy. Why had Piper named him, after the young, stubborn and neurotic whitelighter? Than he saw her. Piper entered the room, followed by the sisters and little Wyatt. She walked to the baby's bed and picked him up. Than the time stood still.


	5. Do you really want to know?

**Disclaimer:** I still don´t own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****Do you really want to know?**

"What are you doing at the nursery station, Leo?" the elder asked him. You should take care of Christina and not running after the Charmed Ones." "That's what I have done. I haven't run after them. Christina broke her leg and we orbed to the hospital to get it fixed. After the doctor had finished it, she orbed us strait to this station. It seems to me that see simply wanted to have a look at the newborn babies. "You don't have to be afraid. Magic wasn't exposed, because nobody saw her orbing us around the hospital. "All right, I'm sorry than. To us it didn't look that way." "I have a question and I want you to be honest to me. Who is that baby and why is he named after the Charmed Ones whitelighter?" "Hmm", the elder replied. "Piper wouldn't be very happy if she would know what I'm telling you now, but I think we owe you that. He is named that way, because it was his destiny to carry that name. The little One was named after his grandfather and he got its second name, because of the family's tradition to give the kinds a name that starts with a "P". "I thought he was named that way because of another reason." "Yes, Chris Perry was the second reason. He died saving Wyatt from evil. Chris was killed seven day ago." "Oh, that's sad", Leo said. "That's true, because this was his 23 birthday and the day of his baby self birth. Leo, he is the baby over there." "You mean future boy, is Pipers little baby boy?" "Yes he is, but he is also your son." Leo looked at him shocked. He remembered all the times he and Chris joined together. Mostly he didn't treat him well. Chris was his son and he had treated him like trash. Now that Leo had realist who the young whitelighter really was, he got a strong wish to go to the baby. He wanted to give him a happy future, to take care and love him. He didn't stand a chance to do it, because the elder told him that he is not allowed to be at Pipers; Wyatt's and baby Chris´ side anymore. Not now and never again. He was crying uncontrolled. "Leo, stop it! You can't change the things that already happened. You have other things to do. Christina is your future now. "I can't. I want my family." "If you want your family, than take care of the little girl, because Christina is your family, too." Leo didn't get it. First he looked at the girl and than at the elder. "I don't understand?" "You never did and I wonder why. She looks a lot like Piper and Chris. If you wonder why, I can tell you. It's because she is future Chris´ daughter and your granddaughter. After her fathers dead she is half orphan now. Christina needs every help she could get. If your family really means that much to you, I please you never to leave her side." Than the elder left the scene and the world got normal again.


	6. New destiny

**Disclaimer:** I still don´t own anything.

* * *

**Chapter ****5 – New destiny**

Piper, Wyatt, baby Chris and the sisters left room, but Leo didn't follow them. He knew what he has to do know. Leo got to his knees and picked the girl up. While he held her tight to his body, Leo fascinated scanned every part of his granddaughter features. She was so beautiful and really looked a lot like Chris and Piper. "My God", he thought. "How could I have been that blind and not recognize the equality between Christina, Piper, Chris and himself. "Leo swears that he would always be there for Christina und Rose. "Leo? "A young voice ripped him out of his thoughts. He smiled at the young girl. "Yes, little angle?" he asked his granddaughter. "Home! " She replied. „Okay! " Leo looked at Rose. She singed. „This time we are walking. " One last time, he looked thought the window of the nursery station. The bed, baby Chris had slept in was empty now. An old nurse just changed the shield that hangs of the bed. In the nearer future another baby would sleep in it and wait for his family to take it home. If he ever would see his son again? He wasn't sure, because he wasn't aloud to. But nobody knows what the future hells for him. He wasn't alone anymore. There were his granddaughter and Rose. Leo was sure; she would bring him a lot of joy. Especially if grows up, to be as neurotic and difficult as her father, Chris.


	7. Lost and won

**Disclaimer: I still don´t own anything

* * *

**

Hello dear readers! 

First of all I want to thank you for reading my story.  
Special thanks to Midnight Stone, mclaughlin and piverloveleoalways for putting my story to there story alert list.

**piverloveleoalways:**  
Thank you for the review. As I can see the old problem still exist. My story is still to jumbled and difficult to read. I´m sorry. Could you tell me some special parts or sentencens that needet to be changed or fixed. Or maybe I should write some more passage to fill the gaps. I really don´t see were it got wrong. Now to your questions. Rose ist not from Chris´s future. She is a little younger than the present Charmed Ones and lives in the timeline she was born in. The elders forbite Leo and Christinas´mother Rose to talk to Piper, Chris and the rest of the familie. This time Leo followes the rules. Which means "No" they don´t have a talk about baby Chris. But never say never. Maybe I will rewritte the story again. Lets say the possibilty still exists. Someone of the family will talk to Chris. Lets see who it is. Confussed now? You will get the answer in Chapter8.

Now enjoy the next two Chapters of this story and have a nice day

Greetings  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Chapter ****6 – Lost and won**

Later that day he talked with Rose, about everything that had happen today. A lot of things had happen today. For example that he now knew about Chris being his son and Christina his granddaughter. And the fact that he never will be aloud to be by his ex – wives or sons side again, but always will be there for her and Christina. Rose wondered about the things she heard and was very sad for Leo and Chris that they never would be aloud to see each other again. "How would it be for the little kid and what would he think about a father that never will be there for him?" She was sure little Chris would never be able to understand it. Maybe he would even hate his father for not being part of his life. Rose begged him to fight against this, with he elders. Leo didn't agree. He was afraid to do or say something against it. If he did he might loose even more than Piper and Chris. This would be his granddaughter. He didn't want to waist the chance to be by her side. Rose understood und tried to get him out of his darken thoughts. "Might Christina call you grandpa some day?" Rose asked. Leo's face showed a smile. "Sure, as soon as she likes to do. Than he remembered something, he had to tell his granddaughters mother. As soon as it had arrived the smile vanished from Leo's face. Rose saw it and asked him what was wrong. "There is something were have to talk about. Something really sad." "What is it? Tell me, please." "It's about future Chris." "What's wrong with him?" "The elders have told me, that he died just seven days ago on this 23rd birthday. He saved his elder brother Wyatt from evil and lost his life doing it." "Oh my god", cried Christina's mum. Tears were streaming down her face. She had to sit down. It was very had for her. Rose also knew that she had lost her last chance to let Chris and his little baby girl meet each other. Everything because she was afraid of his answers and reactions, about the truth. "Why him?" she asked herself. He had been the love of her lifetime. She didn't know. All see she know was that destiny follows his own part and you can't do a lot yourself to change it. You only could change what is meant to change and the others things happen no matter how had you try. Future Chris´ death was one of the things destiny didn't want to be changed. Rose got it, even if it hurts her a lot. She cried ever harder than before. It nearly broke Leo's heart to she her crying like this. He took a seat next to Rose, put his arm on her shoulders and tried to make her feeling better. Leo talked to her as well, but it didn't seem to work. Rose didn't react. Just than there were a flurry of blue orbs. It was Christina. She first looked at her mum, than at Leo. Her little face showed that she was thinking about something. Than she stretched out her arms in the direction the two adults are sitting. The recognized what little girl tried to tell them. They both stretched out there arms as well and put Christina into a big hug. She was very young, but it seen that she already had felt that her family needed her. Out of an instinct she had orb herself next to Roses´ and Leos´ side and did what got into her mind. That gave Leo new energy to move on. No matter what was going to happen, he knew that they will pass it together. For a long while the three sat next to each other. Still holding hands. First Christina felt into a deep sleep, short after her Rose and Leo followed. Round midnight Leo woke up again. He orbed Rose to her bedroom, took her shoes of und put a blanked about her, because she shouldn't freeze this night. He didn't chance her clothes, because he thought he has no right to touch her this way. Christina woke up for a short time as he orbed her to the kid's bedroom. Leo tried to stop her, before she started to cry, because he didn't want to wake up Rose again. He often had taken care about his eldest son Wyatt and so he fast realized what was wrong. Christina needed a new diaper. He chanced it and dressed her in a nightdress. It was green and had white rabbits on it. After he had finished it, Leo put Christina into her bed. Two minutes later she was asleep again. Leo left the room and closed the door silently. He could have orbed as well, but he didn't, because he was afraid that he the noise and blue orbs could wake her up again. Leo went to the guest's bedroom, which was now his room. He put his clothes of, except of the shorts and his t – shirt. Leo lies down on his bed and felt into a deep sleep.


	8. The future

**Disclaimer: I still don´t own anything.

* * *

****Chapter ****7 – The future**

Leo did what he had said and was there for Rose and Christina. Ever free time he got he spend with his granddaughter and her mother. Christina grew up to a lovely and wonderful woman with strong powers. She was really clever and beautiful with her brown, curled, shoulder long hair and the deep green eyes. A lot of men tried to win her heart. In the age of 25 she felt in love with a young architect. He was named Jerry Jones and lived in Berkeley. They got married one year later. Another two years later Christina Paula Andrews – Jones and her husband Jerry got parents of twins. They named kids Emely-Piper and Steven-Leonard. Rose and Leo were very proud about there "Little One". Their and future Chris´ heritage wouldn't be lost, because it was carried on in her, the twins and their future men, wives and kids lives. Christina knew everything, because Rose and Leo had told her the family's stories. All things about "little" Uncle Wyatt, the Charmed Ones and her dad future Chris, as well as his baby version. She was very proud to be part of such a power full family and to carry on there heritage by having her own magical kids. She was sad that her father died so early and she didn't stand a chance to meet his present version. She would have love it see him. No matter if this man haven't much income with her father, except of genetic. She didn't want to run to him. She simply wanted to see him. He wouldn't´ t have trust her, if she would have said: "Hello, daddy, it's me your daughter Christina." Or would he? Maybe it was this, the elders were so afraid of. The possibility that Chris might recognize Leo, Rose or herself and asked some question they didn't want to answer. She didn't like to agree not to look for Chris, Wyatt and the Charmed Ones, or to do some researches about them, but she did it was well as Rose and Leo had done before. Rose and Leo followed the rules and the elders were very proud about it. As a present for it the elders gave them some pictures of the ones they never were aloud to meet again.


	9. Hello Dad

**Disclaimer:** Charmed and it´s characters belong to the people who "made" them.

* * *

Good Night to everybody! 

Sorry for the delay. I had trouble with this side and my computer. Now everything is fixed I will publish this eighth chapter.

**MidnightLightning36:** Thank you for the email. I very happy to see that you liked the chapter I have send to you. Now you could find it on this side as well. I try to update next weekend.

**piperloveleoalways:** I hope you received my mailed chapter. Do you like it?

Also special thanks to my dear readers: **Midnight Stone, mclaughin and persephone25**.

Have a nice evening and a happy week.  
Greetings

Whitelightner78

* * *

**Chapter ****8 – Hello dad!  
**

As for Christina destiny had a different plan. She, her husband and the now one year old twins had moved to Berkeley.

She was just taking a walk in the park, when she saw someone she never thought to see in her life. The young man had short, brown hair and green eyes. He was sitting on a bench and read a book. She recognized him immediately, because she had been told a lot about him. Leo and Rose also had shown her some pictures. It was the present version of Chris, her dad. She would have loved it to talk to him, but she knew she wasn't aloud to. She tried to pass the bench as fast a possible, with hope that he wouldn't recognize her.

She was directly in front of him, when Emely decided to take her brother teddy bear, Wuschel, away. Steven started to cry. Emely was as shocked that she let fall the teddy bear which landed directly in front of Chris feet. Christina was not very happy about the direction the situation was going. She was sure now, that there wasn't a way to get out of this, unseen. She tried to quiet down her, now, both crying kids. For Steven it worked, but on Emily she failed. „Everything all right? "she heard a male voice next to her. She looked up from the buggy. In front of her was Chris. He had laid the book onto the bench and put up the bear little Emely had let fallen down just a moment ago. "Yes, everything is okay. It´s simply sibility revality. My daughter had taken away my sons teddy bear. "Oh. I know how it feels", Chris said. "My elder brother Wyatt and I had a lot of fights about whom as the right to use which toys on which time. Sometimes he won, sometimes I did. I'm sure some day they will stop as well. Wyatt and I did. I love Wyatt very much and sure these two kids feel the same way." "Sure", Christina answered. She took the teddy out of Chris´ hands and put it into the bag that hangs on the backside of the buggy. It had to be washed first before Steven could have it back again. Emely was still crying. She didn't now how to go on. Just a second later the crying stopped. As she looked up from the bag, she just had put he teddy bear in, she saw the reason for it. Chris had bend down to the little girls and was now tickling her arms. Emely started laughing. Steven looked at the two of them. Chris understood what the little boy wanted him to do. He also tickled him on his arms. Steven started to laugh as well.

As the kids were quiet again Chris looked straight into Christina's eyes. „Thank you. " „Your welcome. I love kids. I would love to some myself in the nearer future. Your husband could be very happy to have such a lovely wife and such cued children. Bye the way my name is Christopher Perry Halliwell. Everybody call me Chris. What are your names?" „My name is Christina Paula Andrews-Jones. The twins are named Emely and Steven. "Christina didn't tell him that her kids have a second name as well, because she didn't want Chris to think about the reason why she named her kids that way. She wasn't even aloud to talk to him, but she didn't care now. Destiny had pushed her into his situation. She had tried not to get his attention as walked by the bench his was sitting, but it hadn't worked. Maybe destiny wanted her to see him and to talk to her father. Chris asked her to sit down and talk.

He told her that he is an actor student. Chris also told her that this is his last semesters in San Francisco and he will continue his studies in the city of New York. He talked a lot about this and other thing. She didn't stop him, because she was excited to get known what her father had to tell. Every time he asked her a question, she tried to answer it without saying to much. She didn't want him to find out that she is his baby girl und the kids are his grandkids. Than Chris clock started peeping. „Sorry, I have got to go", Chris said. "Maybe we will meet again, one day?" "Who knows?" Christina replied. „No matter if we meet again or not, I wish you a happy future and a lot of luck as well." "Thank you very much. The same of you. "Thank you, Christina. Take good care of you and these wonderful kids. There are amazing." Than they said goodbye to each other. There was a high possibility that they never would meet again. They were not aloud to. That was the reason she didn't give him her address and not asked for his. Chris already hat turned around, as Christina decided to something that might be her biggest mistake ever.

She searched in her baggage and than she founded it. It was a photo of her family (Christina and the kids).She called Chris´ name. As he turned around, she handed the photo to him without saying any further words. Perplexed, but smiling he took it from her. "Thanks, Christina", he said. She smiled and left. He waved good bye to Christina and the kids. Than Chris left the place he had meet the three and walked strait to the Campus. Christina, Emely and Steven waved back and walked away. It was the opposite direction of the ways Chris had taken. She was excited and groggy as well. All Christina wanted now was a time out. So she decided to start her way back home. As she arrived at home her kids already were asleep. She changed there diapers and clothes and put them into there beds. She switched the baby phone on and walk to living room. There she had a short nap on the sofa, until her husband arrived and woke her up again.


	10. The ways, they walked 1

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

**Good evening to everybody!**

Sorry for delay. I had finished this story last weekend and decided to publish it. Before I did it, I read it again and saw that it wasn´t really good. So I decided to rewrite it. As you can see I still working on it. It´s now not just one chapter, but three. I´ve finished two of them. I hope you like them. They are much better than the version I had written first. Enjoy reading.

A nice week for everybody.

Greetings  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Chapter ****9 – The ways, they walked 1**

_**1. Christina**_

She was so happy that she had been giving the chance to meet her father and he had gotten a chance to get known his grandchildren, even if he didn't know who they are. Chris had told her that he would love to be a part of her family. Her Dad liked her und the kids. That was all that counts for her.

She first thought about telling her husband, Rose or Leo what happened, but after a second thought she decided that it would be much better to tell no one about it. She was afraid of the elders' revenge. Christina was very surprised as nothing happened. She wasn't sure, if the elders, who nearly saw everything, had overseen this reunion or if the simple wanted them to meet.

After all things that happened they now own a lot to Chris, and his whole family. Especially Chris. He (his future self) was the one who gave his life to save not only his family, but he whole world and future. This also included the elders. Christina didn't know why they let this things happened, but on the other hand she didn't really care about it, as well.

The young woman was happy now and this was all she had to know at the moment. Meeting and talking to her father was now part of her memories. It was one of the happiest memories she ever had. Just one memory was greater than this. It was her children's (the twin's) birth.

As for the magic Christina decided not to let it run to her family much longer. She didn't use it very often, because she thought it was more a threat than a gift. She didn't want her children, grandchildren and so on to use it as well. So she let it strip of herself, Emily, Steven and also made sure that no one in her family would ever inherit it as well. As a consequence of this they all could live a nearly unproblematic life. For doing such a big thing she needs the help of higher power. She would have asked the Charmed Ones, but she couldn't. So it was the elder's task to do it. They did it. The elders were embraced that Christina choose this way and they honoured it, by given her and the kids another day to see there father again.


	11. The ways, they walked 2

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

And now the second part for you.

* * *

**Chapter ****10 – The ways, they walked 2**

_**2. Christopher**_

Chris was still wondering about the woman when he arrived back at home, later this day. He thought a lot about the reasons why the young woman had giving him this picture. He didn't know her for real and he was sure it would be same for her. What ever the reason was, Chris didn't find it, but I didn't bother him any further. He somehow felt it was right to take the picture from her. The picture that shows herself and the twins. Somehow Chris even had the feeling to be related to them. But how, could this be? This was a good question for mum, the aunts and his uncles. One of the must know an answer.

Some time passed by and Chris had asked everybody of his family, if the knew something about them. They all told him that they didn't know anything. Chris somehow had the feeling that some of these family members are lying to him. He first thought about pushing further, but than he changed this purpose. If there is something about him, Christina and the kids they all knew and didn't tell him, they might have a good reason for acting like this. He loved this cued picture. He wanted to show it to everybody passing by. To make this work he went shopping, just the next day, and bought a very nice wooden – picture frame and placed it on his desk. There it stood for a very long time.

A lot of people who visited him in the next year mostly asked him about the picture. They all wanted to know who where this people on it. Happily Chris told everybody, who wanted to know what happened, the whole story. How he meet the young woman and her kids at the park a long time ago and how she had given him the picture. Some people understand him, but most they didn't understand why Chris saved a picture of woman and two kids he hardly knew. A family he just had meet one time in his life. They all thought about it, but most of them decided not to say something against it. After all it was and is Chris´ life and his decisions what he wanted to do and not. All of them knew that Chris is pigheaded and if he wanted something he did it no matter what the other say against it.

He also saved it when he got married. But at this time it didn't stand any longer on his desk. There now stood his weeding picture and some baby – photos of his "real" kids. The picture of Christina and the kids wasn't hiding a way. Chris simply had to find another place of it. So, today, it stood on the chimney in the living room, surrounded by a lot of family photos (showing Wyatt, his mother, his grandfather, aunts, uncles, their children or other people they didn't even have known by now.) which were taken on birthdays, weddings, holiday trips etc. This was a very good place and it shows to everybody how much he cares about the young women and the two kids on this picture. Otherwise he wouldn't have put it in the middle of all his family pictures and everybody knows it. Every time he looks at this pictures Chris has the feeling somehow to look at his family. He couldn't push away this feeling. The sad part of the whole happing thing was than Chris never got to know how right he was with his feeling that the three somehow belong to his family. He never meets them again (At least he didn't recognized seeing them again.), but his memory of them still lives on every time he looked at the picture.

He married a woman named Bianca Anderson. Yes it was the phoenix witch; he was enveloped in the other time lime as well. She was a police sergeant at a special unit in New York City. His wife agreed to let this photo stand on the chimney. The place he had chosen for it, after he had put it away from his desk. Chris and her live in a big penthouse near the central park.

He plays a lot of rolls at Broadway. His first one was in Frank Farians musical "Daddy Cool" which was first aired in the year 2007 in London and than a hit for centuries like the musicals "Cat's", "Phantom of the Opera" and "Starlight Express". As for magic it runs down Chris und Bianca's family ´for centuries.


	12. The ways, they walked 3

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own anything. This is just for fun.

* * *

Hello Everybody!

Sorry for the delay. I had very less time in the last week. I´ll try to post the last chapter as soon as possible. I only have to translate it form German to English. I hope you like this chapter.

I wish you a happy day.

Greetings  
Whitelightner78

* * *

**Chapter ****11 – The ways, they walked 3**

_**3. Steven - Leonard**_

Steven grew up to be a handsome, cued and lovely man. As for his job he somehow follows his grandpa and became "The prince of the underworld". No, he wasn't the ruler of the underworld. This was just the name of his band. It was a hard rock band. That was the reason why he had chosen the name. His family wasn't happy about the job he decided to and the also didn't like the bands name. It reminded them to much of times and happenings they wanted to forget. It was his wish and he had to live with it in the future, so they accepted it. They also couldn't deny that the bands name fits very well with their clothes and song texts.

Steven was the singer of the band and he was very good. They had some hits in the top ten. They best one was placed at number 3. It was "Fire of destiny".

Steven didn't marry, but he lived in happy relationship with the drummer of this band, Marek Candleson.

_**4. Emely - Piper**_

For Emily finding a job wasn't as easy as for her brother. After finishing high school she made a lot of practical trainings. After one year she finally found the right job of herself. Emily decided to get a dentist. As the school started again she signed in for a medical university. Some years later she graduated as class best. Afterwards she worked as dentist in a doctor's office for some time. As she finally had saved enough money she started her own business.

Three years later she found the love of her life. It was a patient she just made a root handling. A half year later they got married. Some time later in the future Emely and her husband Allan got parents of two boys whom they named Victor and Lawrence.


	13. The Elders present

**Disclaimer:** I don´t own Charmed or any of it´s characters.

Hello everybody!

I am back again. Here is the last chapter for you. Sorry for the long delay. A lot of things happend lately. I boss send to anyother department and so I had a lot of new things to learn. I also had to move to another place. I also had difficulties in transleting this chapter. Hope it is allright now. Please let me know. Does somebody of you might want to beta read this story? I would be very thankful.

Greetings  
Whitelightner 78

* * *

**Chapter 12 – The E****lders present**

It was a nice evening in New York City and it was Christina's birthday. Her husband had finished work earlier, because he wanted to be with his family and make this evening a perfect one for his dear wife. At the moment Jerry was working on a big construction project in New York City and because of this he had to live in New York as well. New York was nice and interesting city, but he misses his family a lot. He hadn't seen them for more than three months. His family was still living in California. Christina's birthday was a good reason for a family reunion. His family had booked a trip to New York, to do some sightseeing and meeting their father and husband again. New York would be a nice place to celebrate her birthday, which was something Christina was very sure about.

First they went to a nice, but very expensive, French restaurant. After they had finished dinner, the whole family decided to visit the Empire State Building. They all had heard about the good view you will get while you're standing on the visitors platform. Jerry and his family also wanted to enjoy that overview as well. They arrived at Empire State Building, just fifteen minutes, before the visitor's platform would be closed. That wasn't much time, but it was worth every minute and it was free. Normally visitors have to pay to get there, but because of the short time left nobody wanted them to do this anymore. It was a great evening for Christina and it wasn't finished yet. The most wonderful part of it was still waiting for her. It was a musical. She loved them very much. Jerry knew about this and so he bought four tickets for them. He wasn't such a big musical fan as his wife and they kids weren't either, but this was Christina's big day. Visiting this musical together with her were his and the kids way to honor their mother for all the things she had done for them.

Just half an hour later they arrived at the entrance hall. Jerry left to buy some food und drinks for his family. He also bought a musical book for his wife. She was very happy about it. Some minutes later they heard a sound and a female voice. "Welcome to our famous musical. The show will soon begin. Please take your seat and turn of our cell phones. Please remember taking photos, filming and recordings of any other kind are forbidden during the whole show." Christina and her family went to their seats just as the voice had told them. They didn't have to wait very long, for the musical to begin. They all enjoy the show, especially Christina. Every time the main character shows up onto the stage, her eyes started to shine likes stars.

The musical was separated into two parts, with a little break between. That break was meat for the stars to recover and for the visitors to get some food, drinks or visit the toilets. Her reactions during the show had being recognized by her kids. They didn't get reason for their mother's behavior and so they asked her a question. „Mum, what's going on with you? Why are you so happy and why are your eyes shining like stars tonight? We knew it is your birthday, but we think there is something more about this. Are we right?" „You are right. I have a special reason for acting this way." After saying this, she started to search thought the book and stopped at a side which held some picture of the musicals male main character. What is so special about him?" Steven wanted to know. „This, my dear kids, is the nice man from the park who picked up your teddy bear so many years ago. The man I had giving our family picture", said Christina. „Wait a second. Didn't you tell us that this man from the park was actually your father und you aren't allowed to see him ever again?" asked Emely. „That's right. He is my father. I think the elders decided that the three of us earned another chance to see him again." „Our grandpa is a musical star and the main male character of this one? Wow, that really cool", Steven and Emely replied at the same second. „Grandpa and dad, does anyone of them know about this as well? " Emely wanted to know. „No, they don't and I'm not going to tell them. I have the feeling that it is better enjoy all of this without taking to Jerry or Chris. I can't get of the feeling that if we say something we will lose that chance, because the elders might get angry with us. "They both agreed on not talking about this, even if they would have loved to talk about this with their father and grandfather. Than they heard a sound and the female voice again. It was time for the second part to begin. They all went back to their seats. Again Christina was starring at the stage, barley moving during that time. A short look at his right side showed Jerry that his kids did the same thing as his wife. They also starred at the stage. He shaked his head in disbelief and asked himself what had happened to them. "Why were his kids such big musicals fans now?" He didn't get it. First he thought about asking them, but then he decided against it. Somehow he had a feeling that their answers wouldn't help him much to understand their behavior. So he let be and just enjoyed the rest of the musical.

It was late in the evening when the four people took a taxi that was supposed to take them to Jerry's little flat. It was a really small flat and it wasn't meant to live in with a family. It just was meant for Jerry to live in while he was working on his project in New York. Jerry did his best to make it a nice place to stay for his family while they were visiting him in New York. There wasn't much space, but Jerry did a got job and now there was enough place fort hem all to stay while the trip. There were onboard the taxi for some minutes when Jerry pulled something out of his jacket and handed it to his wife. It was a envelop. Excited she opened the envelop. Inside was something that looked like a card of maybe a photo. As she took it out of the envelop and recognized what it really was, she was very stunned and her mouth was wide open. Just second later tears of happiness were rolling down her face. She pulled her husband into a hug (as far as it was possible, because they were both held by there belts) and put a kiss on this mouth. The card was an autograph. An autograph of the main male actor of the musical. The man Christina had stared at the whole musical. „Thank you so much. It's was one of the best presents I ever had gotten for birthday. Would you tell me how have got it?" "Sure. It's no secret. I was just lucky or maybe it was destined. I don't know exactly", he replied.

„I was in bathroom, when he came through the door and took the toilet next to mine. As we bought washed our hands, I took the chance to talk to him. "Aren't you the main male actor? " The man smiled. "Yes, I am. My characters name is Andrew, but in the real world it is Christopher Perry Halliwell." „Nice to meet you, I'm Jerry Jones. My wife is a very big fan of yours." „Really? That´s nice. I think I have something she might want to have. It´s in my dressing room. Please follow me." „Okay, Mr. Halliwell." Together they went to the dressing room. He took an autograph card out of his wardrobe und search for a pen. Than he asked Jerry for his wifes name. Chris wrote her a dedication on it and handed it to Jerry. He took it very happily. Than it was time to go, because the second part of the musical was going to start soon. Chris had to go to the stage. Jerry on the other side had to join his family who was waiting for him. They said goodbye to each other and left the room.

Now Christina was holding the autograph in her hand. The text said:

To Christina the best fan you could wish for.

Forever yours

Christopher Perry Halliwell

It was the best present she could have wished for. She had a wonderful birthday and in some point of view her dad had celebrated it together with her and her family.

They all had a good life and a beautiful future even if they couldn't stay together because destiny and the elders didn't want it that way.

**-– End –**


End file.
